bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Fumikage Tokoyami/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Fumikage passes the U.A. Entrance Exam after scoring forty-seven villain points and ten rescue points. His efforts were enough to place him ninth overall in the exam. He attends the first day of school in Class 1-A. Their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa immediately brings the class to the training field for a Quirk Apprehension Test and claims that whoever comes in last will be expelled. Following the fitness test, Shota reveals the placements and managed to score fifth place in the class. Shota then reveals that he was lying about expelling the last place student to make sure the students did their best. Battle Trial Arc for the Battle Trial.]] The next day, Fumikage and Class 1-A enter their first Basic Hero Training class with All Might. They meet him at training ground beta after changing into their hero costumes. He splits them up into teams of two and has them simulate a hero versus villain situation. Fumikage ends up paired with Tsuyu Asui on Team H. Class 1-A returns to class after combat training and Fumikage decides to sit on a desk. He overhears everyone greet Izuku as he returns, and says they're noisy. Then Tenya runs over to Fumikage and yells at him to get off the desk. Fumikage silently refuses and simply replies that Tenya is also noisy. U.S.J. Arc During the next day of class, Shota announces to the class that they will partake in rescue training at an outside facility. Class 1-A takes a bus to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, where they meet the Space Hero: Thirteen. Thirteen explains she developed the U.S.J with the focus on training future heroes on using their Quirks to help others. Suddenly during Thirteen's speech, real villains invade the facility through a warp gate. thumb|220px|Fumikage and Koji work together against villains at the Squall Zone. Shota fends off the villains on his own and leaves Thirteen to evacuate with the class. They prepare to escape, but they are cut off by the villain Kurogiri. Katsuki and Eijiro attack him, but end up dealing no damage. Kurogiri responds by warping the class to the various areas around the facility. Fumikage is transported to the Squall Zone along with Koji Koda where they are surrounded by villains. Koji uses himself as a distraction to lure villains out where Fumikage can defeat them with his Quirk. He mentions that they're dwindling the criminals numbers, albeit very slowly. They are both eventually rescued by Present Mic after Tenya gets reinforcements from the school. Outside the facility, Fumikage and Koji talk with Denki and Eijiro. Fumikage isn't surprised to learn that everyone else faced low-level thugs as well. Afterward, Detective Tsukauchi takes Class 1-A back to U.A. High. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Two days after the attack on the U.S.J., Fumikage and his classmates return to school discuss the attack. Fumikage mentions that All Might's strength is a thing of wonder. After Mister Aizawa returns to class, the class gets lectured about the importance of the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. After class, Fumikage admits he's excited about the festival because the student's only get a few chances at it. Fumikage is also amongst those who are freaked out when Ochaco Uraraka gets overly excited and demands the class chant that they will do their best in the festival. At the end of the day, Class 1-A's exit gets blocked by a crowd of students from other classes. Katsuki confronts and insults the crowd, making enemies out of everyone else before leaving. Eijiro tries to get Katsuki to defend the class, but he replies that the crowd of students are irrelevant and it's only important that he defeats them. Fumikage agrees with Katsuki's statement. For the next two weeks before the festival, Fumikage trains at the Replica City District. He uses stadium lights to improve Dark Shadow's endurance. When the day of the U.A. Sports Festival arrives, Fumikage changes into his P.E. clothes and prepares with his class in their designated waiting room. Like the rest of his peers, Fumikage takes notice when Shoto Todoroki challenges Izuku Midoriya. Chief referee of the Sports Festival: Midnight announces the preliminaries will be an Obstacle Race four kilometers around the stadium, which immediately begins after the rules are explained. Fumikage eventually reaches the first obstacle: a blockade of Villain-bots from the entrance exam, including several giant Zero-Point Villains. Katsuki is one of the first to clear the obstacle by rocketing over the giant robots using his Quirk. Fumikage and Hanta Sero follow close behind using Quirks of their own. Fumikage crosses the finish line in seventh place, qualifying him to participate in the Cavalry Battle. Izuku Midoriya convinces Fumikage to join his team for the Cavalry Battle. The former explains that Fumikage's role will only be to defend the team with his Quirk. Impressed with Izuku's strategy, Fumikage reveals his Quirks weakness and comments that Izuku has chosen the perfect role for him since his Dark Shadow's offensive ability is lessened in the sunlight. The second round of the festival begins, and along with Ochaco Uraraka and Mei Hatsume, it's up to Fumikage to help Izuku protect their ten million points. As soon as the round begins, Team Tetsutetsu attacks and traps Team Midoriya using Juzo Honenuki's Quirk. Thanks to gadgets Mei provided the team with, Fumikage and company are able to escape by flying through the air. Kyoka Jiro tries to attack their blind spot, but Dark Shadow repels it. Izuku comments on Fumikage's powerful Quirk and how perfectly it suits the team just before they land safely using Ochaco's power. They are given few seconds of safety, as Team Mineta immobilizes them momentarily using one of Minoru's spheres. Then Team Tetsutetsu joins the fray and charges for Fumikage's party. Outnumbered, Fumikage reminds Izuku that it is unwise to get trapped between two teams. Izuku breaks one of the hover soles used to maneuver through the air in order to escape and Katsuki confronts them in mid-air. He nearly blasts Izuku, but Fumikage is able to block the explosion using Dark Shadow. They are forced to land, and are almost instantly confronted by Team Todoroki. Fumikage believed this confrontation wouldn't happen until later in the contest and comments that Shoto must have it out for Izuku. Various teams close in on them, but Team Todoroki's Denki Kaminari shocks them all using his Indiscriminate Shock technique. Fumikage is able to defend the team from the electricity using Dark Shadow, but Team Todoroki continues to pursue them. Dark Shadow tries to strike Shoto, but Momo Yaoyorozu creates a strong enough shield to block it's attack. Izuku comments that Momo's Quirk is too powerful, but Fumikage replies that Denki is the one to fear and if there were any more sunlight Dark Shadow could have been destroyed by his attack. Izuku invokes a strategy that keeps Team Todoroki at bay for the latter half of the games, but their points are ultimately stolen after Tenya uses his Recipro Burst technique. Fumikage stares at Team Todoroki, alarmed by Tenya's lightning speed, and suggests to Izuku that their team try for other points. Izuku refuses and with encouragement from Ochaco, they decide to charge at Team Todoroki to reclaim their points. Izuku is able to grab one of their headbands, but it turns out not to be the one worth ten million points. Without enough points to move onto the next round, Team Midoriya makes one final attempt. Fumikage sends Dark Shadow to attack, but Denki repels him with electricity. Katsuki arrives on the scene, but time runs out just as everyone is about to clash. Izuku tries to apologize for the loss, but Fumikage interjects. He reveals that he tried for the ten million points, but was unable to grab it. Instead, thanks to Izuku's attack, Dark Shadow was able to steal the headband around Shoto's head. The headband is worth is enough to place Team Midoriya in fourth, allowing them to advance to the finals. Midnight announces the finals will be a One on One Fighting Tournament and everyone draws lots to see who they will face in the first bracket. Fumikage matches up with Momo, and he promises her to give it his all. Before the tournament begins, participants are given the option to participate in recreational games. Fumikage refuses and uses the opportunity to recharge Dark Shadow while resting high on a tree branch. Fumikage faces Momo in the sixth contest in the first bracket of the tournament. As soon as their duel begins, Fumikage summons Dark Shadow and focuses his attacks on Momo's conjured shield until he pushes her out of bounds, ending the match quickly. After his match, Fumikage sits next to Ochaco and Tenya before the match between Izuku and Shoto begins. After Ochaco's defeat at the hands of Katsuki Fumikage her not to lament over her loss, and take inspiration from Izuku's match. Once the second round begins, Fumikage faces Mina for his next match. Fumikage easily defeats Mina by pushing her out of bounds and moves on to the semi-finals. Fumikage's third opponent is Katsuki, whose explosions put him at a disadvantage. He is forced completely on the defensive because of the light generated from Katsuki's Quirk, but manages to keep him at bay for a while. He mulls over Katsuki's brutality and admits he has underestimated his opponent. After Katsuki blasts dark shadow in mid air, Fumikage orders dark shadow to grab him. However, Katsuki evades and gets behind Fumikage before activating his stun grenade technique. This move engulfs the arena in light and allows Katsuki to capitalize and pin Fumikage down by his face. Fumikage asks if Katsuki knew his weakness all along, to which Katsuki replies he figured out by attacking relentlessly. Katsuki admits it was an unfair matchup, but declares that Fumikage is finished, and so Fumikage surrenders. Once Katsuki defeats Shoto in the finals, the Sports Festival concludes and Fumikage is awarded third place along with Tenya. Fumikage takes the podium, sharing it with a very angry Katsuki, who had to be restrained after the final match. Fumikage comments that he's acting like a feral animal ready to bite everyone's head off. All Might arrives to hand out the awards, and gives Fumikage the bronze medal first. He advises Fumikage to train harder so that he can face different opponents without relying so heavily on his Quirk. Fumikage thanks the number one hero and promises to do so. In the aftermath of the festival, Fumikage and the rest of Class 1-A are granted the next two days off from school to recover. Vs. Hero Killer Arc 220px|thumb|JET BLACK HERO: TSUKUYOMI. Once class resumes at U.A., Fumikage joins his class in learning about Hero Informatics. Shota reveals the Pro-Hero draft results, with Fumikage receiving 360 offers from pros. Midnight joins the class to help the students choose their hero names. Fumikage chooses the moniker Jet-Black Hero: "Tsukuyomi". The students are given personalized lists of hero agencies they are to choose from. When the internship week arrives, Fumikage is at the train station with his class. Fumikage decides to go to intern under Hawks, one of the top ten heroes of Japan. However, his experience was not what he expected. He can barely keep up with Hawks, who essentially resolves everything by himself. One of Hawks' sidekicks tells Fumikage that their role is essentially to perform the cleanup work after a job. Being relegated to this role caused Fumikage to start asking why Hawks chose him. At Hawks' office, Fumikage asks him why he invited him. Hawks initially jokes that it is because they are both birds, but then explains that it was only 20% for that reason, and 50% because he wanted to talk to someone from Class 1-A about the League of Villains. Hawks tells Fumikage that he figured he would pick someone from 1-A who could be able to keep up with him, so he picked Fumikage from the top three. Fumikage says that while he filled Hawks in on the U.S.J. Incident, frustration boiled up inside him, and he left the workplace training without having learned anything. Once the week concludes, Fumikage returns to U.A. Fumikage takes part in the rescue training race during Basic Hero Training. Afterwards in the boys locker room, he tells Eijiro he can compensate for his lack of speed by improving other skills. Final Exams Arc One week before final exams, Shota reminds Class 1-A to study for their written and practical components before ending class. Denki and Mina admit they haven't studied at all because of the events that have taken place throughout the term. Fumikage agrees and admits he hasn't studied much either, resulting in his fairly low midterm grade (14/20). When Katsuki storms out of class, later on, Fumikage notes that animosity and impatience are getting to him. A week passes and Class 1-A finishes the written section of the finals. They change into their hero costumes and join their teaches at the practical exam area. There, Principal Nezu announces the practical portion will involve pairs of students facing off against one teacher. Fumikage is paired with Tsuyu against Ectoplasm. Before the first match begins, Fumikage and Tsuyu agree to talk over strategies. They are both surprised to hear when Rikido and Eijiro are defeated. Their test follows immediately afterward at the second arena. They begin at the middle of the labyrinth and decide their best course of action would be to head towards the escape gate even though they know Ectoplasm will be waiting there. The match begins and Ectoplasm spawns several clones to surround the duo and warns them the teachers will do their best to defeat the students. Fumikage immediately uses Dark Shadow to toss Tsuyu to the level above. Once she lands, Tsuyu does the same for him using her tongue. Meanwhile, in the monitoring room, Izuku and Ochaco comment on their excellent synergy and question how Ectoplasm is a poor matchup for the examinees. Recovery Girl replies that Ectoplasm's ability to spawn clones unexpectedly can exploit Fumikage's weakness at close range. While Fumikage and Tsuyu make their escape, Ectoplasm's clones cut them off. Fumikage attacks with Dark Shadow and defeats a few clones, but is nearly overwhelmed. Thankfully he has Tsuyu to support him and they escape to higher floors. They work together to defeat about twenty-eight clones and reach the final section of the building where they can see the escape gate and Ectoplasm's real body. Ectoplasm commends them for making it past his clones and spawns a giant one to stop them using his Giant Bite Detention technique. Fumikage yells for Tsuyu to avoid it, but they are both trapped outside the clones body. Ectoplasm tells them only he can release his clones and asks what they plan to do now. Fumikage praises Ectoplasm's all-powerful Quirk and Dark Shadow appears and claims that he is the same. Fumikage orders him to escape through the gate, but Dark Shadow is no match for Ectoplasm in a hand to hand fight. While Dark Shadow fights with Ectoplasm to escape, Tsuyu reveals she swallowed the handcuffs given to them prior to the practical. She gives it to Dark Shadow without Ectoplasm noticing and they clash one final time. Although Dark Shadow is defeated, Ectoplasm's leg is cuffed in the exchange. The duo pass the exam and Ectoplasm congratulates them on a wonderfully clever plan. Fumikage thanks him and Dark Shadow decides to claim all the credit. Following the conclusion of the exams, Class 1-A returns to their homeroom class as scheduled. Mister Aizawa informs the class that they have all passed the written exam and everyone will attend training camp over the summer. Fumikage's peers decide its a good idea to go shopping at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the camp. When they first arrive, Izuku begins muttering and Fumikage advises him to stop because he's scaring the children. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes At some point Fumikage arrives on I-Island along with Mezo. On the night of the I-Island preview, Fumikage and Mezo our hanging out in the streets in the Business Area. A curfew announcement is made, so they rush back to their hotel room. Fumikage hangs out with the rest of his class after the I-Island Expo opens up. Forest Training Camp Arc 220px|left|thumb|Fumikage joins his classmates at the pool. A day prior to summer break, Izuku invites Fumikage and all the boys of Class 1-A to the pool for endurance training. They hold races between the students and Fumikage loses his leg of the race to Shoto. They are all kicked out of the area when Shota arrives. Summer break begins and Class 1-A rides a bus to a forest reserve belonging to the hero team: The Wild, Wild Pussycats. Pixie-Bob and Mandalay introduce themselves and challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. When most of Fumikage's peers refuse, he and his classmates are forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk. The students are attacked by dirt monsters created by Pixie-Bob. Fumikage and Mashirao knock one of the beasts over, giving Yuga an opening to destroy it. Class 1-A doesn't arrive at base camp for several more hours. Well over their time limit, Class 1-A arrives at the base camp exhausted and battered. Mandalay reveals the time limit was the expectancy for actual heroes, not the students. The Pussycats serve the student's dinner and the students bathe in the hot springs afterward. Quirk training begins the next morning. Fumikage sits in a cave trying to control Dark Shadow while is engrossed in darkness. Later that day, the students are tasked with cooking curry for themselves. Fumikage and Hanta ask Katsuki to light their wood oven, but he ends up destroying with an explosion it on accident. During training the next day, Fumikage exits his cave and overhears Izuku talking to Shota about All Might. He comments "revelry in the dark" and then says it again that night when he's paired up with Mezo for the test of courage. Ochaco is slightly intimidated because of his strange choice in phrasing. Class 1-A students traverse the forest while Class 1-B students try and scare them in the dark. Their fun event is interrupted by the arrival of the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad. 220px|thumb|Fumikage loses control of Dark Shadow. Fumikage and Mezo stay on alert after receiving a message from Mandalay saying that villains are attacking. The duo is suddenly ambushed by Moonfish, who slices off one of Mezo's Dupli-Arms with his Blade-Tooth Quirk. Seeing Mezo in pain cause Fumikage to become filled with anger and grief. These powerful emotions strengthen Dark Shadow in the darkness and Fumikage's Quirk explodes into a berserk raging beast. Dark Shadow goes berserk and attacks any noise indiscriminately. Izuku eventually happens upon Dark Shadow and the beast attacks him. Mezo saves Izuku and explains the situation. Trapped inside Dark Shadow's darkness, Fumikage pleads with his friends to go save the other students instead of him. Dark Shadow attacks them but they're able to dodge. Mezo says he can give Izuku can opening if he wants to save Katsuki from the villains. Izuku decides to save both Fumikage and Katsuki by leading Dark Shadow toward their fight. Mezo uses Dupli-Arms to create sounds and bait Dark Shadow through the forest while running for dear life. Fortunately, they lead Dark Shadow right to Katsuki and Shoto's fight with Moonfish. 220px|thumb|left|Katsuki and Shoto save Fumikage. Dark Shadow instantly crushes Moonfish under its giant claw. Mezo pleads with Katsuki and Shoto to create light with their Quirks. Shoto prepares to use his fire but Katsuki tells him to wait. Moonfish tries to attack Dark Shadow so it doesn't steal his prey. Dark Shadow completely annihilates Moonfish in an instant by snapping his teeth and throwing him through dozens of trees to defeat him. Before Dark Shadow continues to rampage, Katsuki and Shoto use their Quirks to tame it with light. Fumikage thanks his friends for saving him and then apologizes to everyone for allowing Dark Shadow to take control. Mezo says they can deal with that later, because that's what Fumikage would say if the roles were reversed. Izuku tells Fumikage the villains are after Katsuki and the group decides to form the Bakugo Escort Squad to protect their classmate. The team encounters Ochaco and Tsuyu on their way to base camp and the girls notice that Katsuki is missing. This causes everyone to realize that Mr. Compress has taken Katsuki and Fumikage. Izuku, Mezo, and Shoto track down Mr. Compress to the Vanguard Action Squad's meeting point. They battle for possession of Katsuki and Fumikage. Mezo manages to get Fumikage back and Mr. Compress frees Fumikage from his marble prison. However, Dabi manages to capture Katsuki and the villains drag him through a Warp-Gate to complete their mission. Fifteen minutes after the Vanguard Action Squad's attack, the training camp ends and Fumikage returns home. Two days later, Fumikage along with Class 1-A, visit Izuku who is in a hospital near the training camp. Fumikage apologizes to Izuku for causing him trouble during the Vanguard Action Squad's attack, although Izuku rebuffs Fumikage's claim and admits that it is his fault. Fumikage listens to Eijiro reveal that Momo met with All Might and the Police to tell them that she planted a transmitter on one of the villains. Eijiro believes the students should rescue Katsuki but Tenya argues against it. Hideout Raid Arc The majority of Class 1-A is against the idea of attempting to save Katsuki themselves and agree with Tenya. Yuga suggests that they leave Katsuki's rescue to the Pro Heroes since they have been prevented from partaking in combat. Fumikage agrees with Yuga and does not say anything else regarding the matter since he was part of the reason the students were defeated. The doctor arrives and asks the class to leave the room so that he can talk to Izuku privately. Fumikage leaves the room. Fumikage watches the broadcast of the battle between All Might and All For One on his computer. He is one of many to cheer for All Might's victory. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Following the intense villain attacks toward U.A. students, the rescue of Katsuki and the retirement of All Might, Nezu orders the construction of a series of buildings to transform U.A. into a boarding school in order to protect the students. Shota meets with his students outside of their new residence. He states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Before allowing Class 1-A students to go in, Shota scolds them all for disobeying the rules, allowing five students to rescue Katsuki and did nothing to stop them. He further more says he would have expelled everyone but Katsuki, Toru and Kyoka (due to them being captured and hospitalized, respectively) from the school, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement and asked them to stick to the rules from now on. Afterwards, the class explores their new dorm. Later that night, after everyone moved in and decorated their respective bedrooms, the girls suggest a room showcasing competition. He refuses to participate in the room contest, but after the girls force him to, it is shown that his room is incredibly dark and yells at the others to leave. The following day, Fumikage, along with the rest of 1-A, are told by Shota that their next goal is to obtain their provisional licenses. To ensure success, they will develop their own ultimate moves, along with the guidance of Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Cementoss in Gym Gamma. Four days after beginning their training, Fumikage develops his ultimate move called Tenebrous Abyss Body by covering the top half of his body with Dark Shadow. This move helps Fumikage to compensate for his weakness at close range and provide physical defense. Midnight tells him the name may be too difficult to say and he promises to work on it. Fumikage continues to train with the rest of his classmates following up to the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Outside of the National Dagobah Arena, 1-A meets with students from Shiketsu High School and Ketsubutsu Academy High School. The exam participants all gather to hear the rules of the exam from Yokumiru Mera from the Hero Public Safety Commission. The students find out they will be tested on speed, with only the first 100 out of 1540 passing the first test being able to move on to the next. Each student has six red balls, and three targets to attach to their body where they are visible to others. The students must hit other students' targets - once a student has all of their targets hit, they are out, and whoever attached the third ball claims the defeat. Participants need to eliminate two students to move on to the next phase of the exam. The room in which the students are in unfolds to reveal the arena, in which there are varying environments to battle in. Fumikage moves with the rest of 1-A, minus Katsuki and Shoto, as Izuku realizes that all of the other schools know of Class 1-A's abilities thanks to the Sports Festival. As Izuku predicts, the rest of the schools all attack U.A. at once, however, Class 1-A is able to defend themselves thanks to their ultimate moves. Despite students from Ketsubutsu trying to still hit 1-A, they are able to block all incoming attacks. Using his ultimate move Black Ankh, which Izuku notices the smooth name change, Fumikage attempts to hit one of the students from Ketsubutsu, Tatami Nakagame, with his attack Piercing Claw of the Dusk, however, she is able to use her Quirk to evade his attack. Yo Shindo notices the improvement of 1-A since the Sports Festival and uses his Quirk he use his Super Move Tremoring Earth to break up the ground beneath 1-A and split them up. Due to this attack, like the other students of the Class 1-A, Fumikage gets scattered, and have to defend himself from the attacks of the rest of the students while looks for his classmates. Thanks to Yuga, who shoots his navel laser upwards, all the remaining 1-A students make their way towards him and Tenya. They manage to defeat other students and all of 1-A successfully passes the first phase of the exams. The second phase of the exam begins and the students are expected to rescue H.U.C employees who will act as victims. Fumikage performs the rescues until Gang Orca and his Sidekicks arrive, who act as villains in that test. Fumikage, Mina and Mashirao arrive where the fake villains are, and Mashirao informing Izuku that they were at the waterfront while Tsuyu and most of Class 1-A are in a nearby town continuing rescue operations. Fumikage use his Quirks to attack and knock down some goons until the end of the exam is announced, and the provisional hero license exam is officially closed. The results of the Provisional Hero License Exam are presented on the screen, and Fumikage is one of the students who passes the exam, receiving his provisional license. Shie Hassaikai Arc Next day to the Provisional Hero License Exam, Shota tells to Class 1-A the Hero Internships, hero activities done off campus, saying that it is a more formalized version of the Field Training they did with pro heroes before. Three days later, Shota Aizawa introduces Class 1-A to the people who will teach them about Hero Internships; the third-year students who rank among the top of all U.A. students known as The Big 3: Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado. The personalities of the three students leave Class 1-A confused, who get even more confused when Mirio Togata challenges them all to a fight. At Gym Gamma, Mirio tells Class 1-A to attack him whenever and wherever they want. Fumikage, like the rest of his classmates, attacks him, but thanks to his Quirk Permeation, Mirio easily defeats all students of Class 1-A. As Class 1-A recovers, Mirio states that the reason he wanted to fight Class 1-A is to show the experience he gained from the Hero Internships; Mirio was able to transform his Quirk and reach the top. Class 1-A start seeing that Hero Internships are different from the Field Training they went through. Following Mirio's advice, Fumikage then recounts his Internship with Hawks, who had invited him again. Hawks notices the improvement in Fumikage's techniques, as do his sidekicks. During one evening after work, Hawks takes Fumikage on a flight. At that moment, he tells him one of the reason why he chose him: Last time he said that 20% is because both are birds and 50% because he wanted to talk to someone from Class 1-A about the League of Villains. Now Hawks tells him that the remaining 30% of why he invited him was because he thought that Fumikage was wasting a lot of his potential. Hawks tells him that he should be able to move much more freely as a bird with wings, and that he need not be confined to the ground. With the help of Hawks, Fumikage devises a new move named, "Black Fallen Angel". U.A. School Festival Arc Later in the classroom, Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a school festival and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. The entire Class 1-A decides that it school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Class 1-A students are divided into three groups, Band team, staging team and dance team. Kyoka is convinced by her classmates to do the music theme for the U.A. School Festival. After this, they decide who will be the members of the musical band; Bakugo Katsuki plays the drums, Momo Yaoyorozu plays the piano, and Kyoka herself will be playing the bass and be the vocalist, and requires guitarists. Denki Kaminari and Minoru try out; the former being able to perform well while the latter is unable to reach the guitar strings. Fumikage Tokoyami picks up the guitar left by Minoru and starts playing a heart rending sound, impressing his fellow classmates. Fumikage states that he needed to overcome his difficulty of the F chord first which is why he did not speak up and tells a crestfallen Minoru that he will be glad to take the position as guitarist. Until the festival, the Band team constantly practices the music, and on the appointed day, the performance of class 1-A ends up being a huge success. Pro Hero Arc At Class 1-A's dormitory, Fumikage sneezes which Denki believes that he has been mentioned in a conversation and assumes that a fan mentioned him. Ochaco believes that Fumikage would have a lot of fans because he interned under the Number 3 Hero Hawks; Fumikage replies that it's too early for him to have any fans. Later, they receive a visit from the Pussycats, who came to celebrate their returns after a long hiatus. Days later, at the U.A. dorms, Fumikage and his classmates watch a television report of a Nomu attack in the city, watching Endeavor being overwhelmed by High-End. He even comments on how panic had been unleashed among civilians, worsening the situation. After Endeavor defeats High End stands up victorious, Shoto collapses to his knees, relieved his father is still alive. Fumikage along with his classmates approaches him to console him. Joint Training Arc When Class 1-A and Class 1-B face off as part of a training exercising, Fumikage is placed in a team with Yuga Aoyama, and Toru Hagakure and lead by Momo Yaoyorozu, to compete against Class 1-B team formed by Kinoko Komori, Shihai Kuroiro, Manga Fukidashi and lead Itsuka Kendo, in the second round of match-ups. The second team from each class is prompted to take the field immediately following round one. Shihai confronts Fumikage and claims their both alike. Fumikage recalls Shihai's Black Quirk ability. Shihai claims that he and Fumikage are fated to clash. They both walk away sharing statements from their fondness to darkness. Upon the beginning of the second match, he uses Dark Shadow to scout out their opponents with Yuga commenting on the increase in range that Fumikage can send out Dark Shadow after his internship. However, Dark Shadow gets hijacked thanks to Shihai's Quirk and attacks Fumikage. Shihai exits Dark Shadow and evades two nets created by Momo. He merges with the shadows between the pipes and boldly states he will defeat Fumikage. Fumikage accepts the challenge and states he will face Shihai head-on, using a new technique he learned from his internships with Hawks: Black Fallen Angel. Shihai moves through the shadows and his enemies are surprised he's bold enough to attack again. Class 1-A believes Shihai will target Fumikage because of his dialogue. Instead, Shihai sneakily takes Yuga away after diverting his rivals attention. Shihai believes no one on the other team is fast enough to pursue him through the narrow stage. However, Fumikage flies to Shihai and easily catches up to him with Black Fallen Angel. Dark Shadow carries Fumikage and acts as his wings while his cape is wrapped around them both. Fumikage soars past Shihai and rescues Yuga from him. Momo tells Yuga to use his Navel Laser Buffet while Fumikage flies them around. This warps the shape of the shadows and takes away all Shihai's hiding spots. Toru goes to capture Shihai and Momo claims that even the most unique circumstances are within her expectations. Shihai notices Itsuka's plan stays one step ahead. Kinoko uses her Quirk to cover everything in Mushrooms, Meanwhile, Manga quickly uses his Quirk to spawns giant text that separates Momo from her team. Shihai moves through the shadows of the mushrooms and takes Yuga again. Fumikage tries to pursue but Manga knocks him down with text bullets. He recovers and is shocked to find Invisible Girl covered in mushrooms. Fumikage mulls over the desperate situation. Class 1-B has cut off Momo from the group, concealed themselves, and put their team in the perfect position to choke the life from Class 1-A's squad. Fumikage knows they must find Shihai, Manga, and Kinoko if his team has any chance at winning. He hears a cannon shot and notices Yaoyorozu's Lucky Bag flying over the wall created by Manga. He deduces that Momo has thrown them objects that will help them counteract the Quirks of Class 1-B. Fumikage grabs Toru and flies up to the bag. Inside he finds ethanol to get rid of the mushrooms and infrared goggles. On the ground, Shihai returns to tell Kinoko that he has successfully put Yuga in jail. Kinoko compliments him on his success, and suggests that they take the initiative to attack the 1-A team together, since that they have kept their locations hidden thus far. Shihai questions Kinoko's conclusion, as he notices Fumikage flying full speed at them. With the help of some infrared goggles that were in Momo's bag, Fumikage locates Kinoko and Shihai and attacks them with Black Ankh Sabbath. Before they can recover, Fumikage traps Shihai in his cape and Dark Shadow wraps up Kinoko. Fumikage prepares to take them to jail but suddenly, he begins to cough due to a fungus that Kinoko has caused to grow within his windpipe. In the viewing area, Neito comments that Fumikage should have knocked Kinoko unconscious, because while she is not a strong fighter, her Quirk is still to be feared. Despite their efforts, both Toru and Momo end up being captured. With all of the members of Class 1-A now subdued, they are taken to their prison, granting Class 1-B their first victory in the Joint Training Battle. With the match over, Kinoko tries to comfort Fumikage by offering him a throat lozenge to help the pain caused by her mushrooms growing in his throat but he refuses her pity. When the third match is about to start, in which Shoto Todoroki participates, Fumikage stops Shoto to informs him that they both carry the weight of representing the No. 1 and No. 2 heroes, who they have both trained under. Fumikage believes he failed and puts his trust in Shoto to represent their masters well after they fought valiantly in the recent battle. After this, Fumikage remains watching the other games and celebrates with his classmates their victory of the Joint Training Battle. Despite their victory over Class 1-B, there are no hard feelings, and both classes hanging out together after the exercise, happily socializing in the common area. Komori turns out to be a fan of Hawks and asks Fumikage for some pictures of him. Endeavor Agency Arc Fumikage returns to Hawks' Hero Agency, undertaking some sidekick work for the No. 2 Hero. Despite Hawks' absence, the Jet Black Hero shows off his general improvements in a training exercise against U.A. Villain Bots, easily dispatching a large number of them with Black Ankh. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis